Veneno
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Yukina da a luz un hijo que no se parece en nada a Kuwabara.


_Yu Yu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Este fanfic está situado cinco años después del final del manga._

* * *

**Veneno**

* * *

— ¿Piensas decírselo a Kuwabara? — Así, sin más, Botan rompió el silencio que Kurama llevaba cultivando desde hacía un par de años.

Ocurrió durante la mañana en la que checaban juntos un caso que Koenma les encargó. Se encontraban solos en una de las oficinas del Mundo Espiritual y, a pesar de las insidiosas implicancias, el zorro parpadeó con fingido desconcierto para luego preguntar:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No te hagas el tonto — increpó la guía llevándose ambas manos a la cintura. — El niño es idéntico a ti.

Era bien sabido por ambos que las doncellas de hielo solo conciben varones cuando sostienen relaciones con un hombre y este únicamente hereda las características del padre. El hijo que Yukina había dado a luz era humano por donde se viera, sin embargo, su cabello rojizo y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas no tenían nada que ver con Kuwabara.

— Botan, ¿estás insinuando que el hijo de Yukina es mío? — Kurama enarcó una ceja y entonó evidente incredulidad. Pero la expresión severa que le dedicaba la chica no desapareció en lo absoluto. — ¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que suena eso?

— No soy la única que lo piensa — le respondió ella, cortante. Y estaba en lo cierto: Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai… ¡Incluso Yusuke había enmudecido al ver al pequeño por primera vez!

Al pelirrojo le resultaba toda una novedad verla apropiada de un enojo que no se prestaba para juegos, y es que Botan nunca se había caracterizado por su firmeza. De haber conocido esa faceta suya antes quizá se hubiese acostado con ella y no con la doncella de los cabellos verde agua.

Suspiró.

— La verdad es que no es Kuwabara quien me preocupa… — reveló el muchacho mientras dejaba los papeles del caso en el escritorio y se decidía a hablar en serio, sin ese ademán venenoso que —queriéndolo o no— llevaba consigo desde que se mimetizó con el zorro plateado.

Notó con facilidad el estremecimiento de Botan, quien empezaba a abandonar aquella indignación que la llevó a encararlo en primer lugar. Ella temía que sus sospechas fueran acertadas porque Kuwabara no era el único implicado en esa escabrosa situación.

— ¿Qué hay de Hiei? — se aventuró en preguntar.

— No lo he visto desde que fuimos a ver a Yukina al hospital. Tal vez esté planeando cómo matarme. — Kurama sonrió ladino. — Sea como sea, no se lo dejaré tan fácil.

— ¡Por favor, no juegues con eso! — objetó la muchacha, recuperando el tono preocupado y maternal que solía emplear al hablar con los miembros del equipo Urameshi. — Es un tema muy serio… y ustedes son compañeros…

— Esto es culpa mía y de Yukina. Tenemos que hacernos responsables de nuestros actos.

Botan no dio crédito a la frialdad de sus palabras. En el silencio se llevó una mano hasta el pecho y frunció el entrecejo. El demonio permaneció a su lado, serio y expectante.

— Kurama, tú… ¿la amas? — quiso saber, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

El zorro no lucía sorprendido de su pregunta, sin embargo, caviló unos segundos antes de contestar:

— Es más complicado que eso — esquivó sin mirarla a los ojos. Botan dio indicios de querer indagar en esto por lo que Kurama la silenció volteando hacia ella y sosteniéndola de los hombros. Un gesto tenaz nunca antes visto hasta entonces. — Sé que cuando Haru crezca todos reafirmarán sus sospechas al ver que es igual a mí, pero hasta entonces me gustaría que fueras prudente. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La guía espiritual encontró en su mirada esmeralda algo que no supo interpretar. Un miedo fuerte, una preocupación latente. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

— Estás siendo muy injusto… — le dijo con expresión compungida. — Tú sabes lo que Kuwabara siente por ella…

— Sí, yo mismo me desconozco — terció él, dedicándole una sonrisa lastimera. — Con el paso del tiempo me he estado pareciendo más a Youko que a Shuichi. Es una verdadera pena.

Y dicho lo anterior, Botan le tomó del rostro para encontrarlo en un beso apasionado, uno que bien sabía no le correspondía a ella, pero que tampoco podía permitir que fuese de Yukina.

Kurama cerró los ojos y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Nada le importaba con tal de quitarse la agonía del cuerpo y del corazón.

* * *

La declaración había ocurrido hacía casi un año en una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que Kurama y Yukina se quedaban solos en el templo de Genkai. Llevaban horas ayudando a la anciana a limpiar los extensos pasillos de madera y a cuidar los jardines, algo en lo que Kurama era particularmente bueno.

Entre las flores recién cultivadas la doncella de hielo soltó un suave y casi inaudible "me gustas". El muchacho se había limitado a observarla de forma condescendiente, sin saber qué decir.

— No tienes que darme una respuesta. Sé que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona — le había dicho Yukina aquella vez.

El comentario bastó para romper la expresión usualmente controlada de Kurama, quien con respiración contenida luchó para hablar sin atropellos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó desviando su atención de las flores para centrarla en ella.

— He visto cómo le miras. — La penetrante mirada del chico no logró intimidarla. Y su respuesta fue incluso más demoledora de lo que el mismo zorro pudo prever. — Pero es imposible. Incluso para ti.

Lo sabía. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía. ¿Por qué tenía que decírselo?

— Creo que estás algo confundida… — mintió sintiendo por primera vez en su vida humana el estómago en la garganta.

"_Ella lo sabe."_

— Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a olvidar — le interrumpió rápidamente la doncella, ruborizándose en el acto y sorprendiendo al muchacho. Para mala suerte de Kurama, su convicción resultó ser más fuerte que cualquier atisbo de timidez.

El demonio se llevó una mano al ceño arrugado en un claro gesto de exaspero. _"Tal vez debería quitarle sus recuerdos… Eso sería lo mejor, pero ¿cómo podría explicarle a los demás?", s_e planteó en su fuero interno. Para arrebatarle a Yukina aquel absurdo enamoramiento debía borrar por completo su existencia de sus memorias. Eso definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido para el equipo Urameshi, mucho menos para Hiei, quien era consciente del alcance de sus poderes y prestaba especial atención a su querida hermana.

— No digas tonterías — dijo al fin. — Tú tienes a Kuwabara.

— Kazuma es un gran chico, pero sé que no soy la novia adecuada para él ya que solo pienso en ti... — le explicó ella acortando las distancias con sus manos entrelazadas y el rostro iluminado.

Aún después de años Kurama seguía siendo significativamente más alto que la chica, por lo que observarlo de frente acentuaba muchísimo las diferencias entre ambos. Él se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y la observó desde arriba de manera severa e intimidante.

— Ya no eres una niña, Yukina — le recordó.

— Tienes razón. Es por eso que elegí enamorarme de ti — insistió la menor sin dejarse amedrentar. — Antes no entendía nada… Ni los sentimientos de Kazuma ni los míos. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que no estaba bien dejarme llevar por su amor hacía mí, sino que debía guiarme por lo que yo siento.

Él suspiró. Convertirse en el gesto de independencia de una muchacha que podía traerle más problemas que agrados sonaba a una pésima idea.

— Será mejor que te saques esa ilusión de la cabeza — advirtió esforzándose en mostrar aquella insensibilidad de la que no estaba nada orgulloso. — No serás feliz conmigo.

— Lo sé, pero no soporto verte sufrir — respondió ella con la tristeza dibujada en su bello y níveo semblante. Ante el silencio del muchacho, bajó la mirada antes de preguntar: — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo le amas?

— Yukina, no voy a hablar de eso contigo.

Y no lo hizo. No lo hizo ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando cedió a su insistencia y la hizo suya a espaldas de todos.

Esto ocurrió tiempo después de la primera declaración y no se volvió a repetir. El fuego de la culpa lo consumió en pleno éxtasis, acabando con aquel inexistente romance en llantos perlados y un vacío que no supo llenar. Yukina estaba devastada, pero aceptó dignamente su oposición después de tenerlo en su inmaculado interior.

Kurama utilizó la protección que tenía a su alcance, sin embargo, la fisionomía de la doncella de hielo no resultó compatible con los preservativos humanos.

De este modo, acabó haciéndole un hijo aun llevando el veneno de otro amor en la sangre.

— Lo haré con Kazuma y fingiremos que es suyo — resolvió Yukina a comienzos del segundo mes, momento en el que se enteró de su embarazo. — No quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa.

— No seas ridícula — le dijo Kurama. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín floreado de Genkai. — Asumiré mi responsabilidad.

— No quiero que lo hagas. Fui yo quien te presionó a seguir con esta locura — insistió ella con seriedad. — Además, no quiero que _esa persona_ te odie.

Oh, Kurama tampoco quería eso. Y fue por ese solo motivo que asumió un silencio cómplice que le convertiría en un completo cobarde.

Y los meses pasaron.

La existencia de Haru le significaba un permanente conflicto, un amor profundo y, a su vez, una clara representación de su debilidad. Agradecía que Kuwabara fuera un idiota después de todo ya que pareció ser el único incapaz de notar lo obvio.

Por fortuna, el asunto quedó como un secreto a voces y Hiei desapareció desde entonces.

Solo una persona se atrevió a hablar, pero Kurama se encargaría de que guardara silencio aun cuando solo estuviera retrasando lo inevitable.

— No involucres a Botan en este problema. Ya tenemos suficiente — le había dicho la maestra Genkai poco después de lo sucedido en el Mundo Espiritual, cuando las bellas flores que estaba cultivando en su jardín comenzaron a marchitar.

Kurama le sonrió amargamente.

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
